A Bite to Remember
by Caramel-ita
Summary: Wyatt, who never wanted to be a vampire, was bitten by a vampire policeman. Chris now has to change his brother back before it's too late. Read and find out if he can answer the classic question: will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, here is my first story for fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. Sorry that this is short. It's sort of an opening, so it's going to be vague. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Expect it either tomorrow or the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that is the property of Wyatt Halliwell. Give it back!" A blond haired boy called, jumping down the stairs to catch up with a black haired girl.<p>

"But I wanna see it! You're no fun Wyatt!" She complained, pouting as he grabbed the stake. She didn't let it do willingly, and he sighed, holding out his hand.

"Stake!" It appeared in his hand in a swirl of blue orbs.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Hey, what are you two arguing about now?" Both glanced in the direction of a boy with brown hair.

"Chris! You guys are so mean! I'm telling mom you won't let me come with!"

Chris smacked his hand on his head. "Why did you tell her?"

"I didn't…" Wyatt replied, trailing off as Chris glared at him. "No, really. I didn't!"

"That's right, for once he didn't!" She said indignantly. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then how do you know, Oxine?" Chris sighed, leaning on the wall.

"Well, you guys were being secretive and stuff. So, I uh…eavesdropped."

"Well, I guess we can't keep it a secret from you anymore." Chris said, walking through the room toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." Wyatt sighed before walking in the other direction as the doorbell rang.

"Wait!" Oxine called, looking left and right. "Hey, you guys are supposed to fill me in!" She ran after Wyatt first, hoping to get something out of him. "Hey, come on-" She was cut off when she was suddenly flung across the room. "Oomf."

"Hello miss. May I drink your blood?" Oxine looked up to see who the voice belonged to and found herself facing the long, piercing fangs of a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I worked hard on it. :)

* * *

><p>"Oxine!" Wyatt called, blinking as he realized his mistake. It was a good trick though. "Hold on, I'll save you!"<p>

Oxine felt the breath draining from her lungs as the vampire licked its fangs. Being this close to it, she realized how cool it was to be in the presence of a vampire. She faintly heard Wyatt's call, but it was not enough to distract there.

"What a meal today. Halliwell blood to feast on!" He smirked, but it faded as he was tossed away from her. She watched as Wyatt took up the stake and plunged it deep into the vampires heart. It snarled and screamed, and after a moment the vampire was dead.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, concern written all over his face.

"What is going on here?" Both siblings glanced up as Piper Halliwell ran into the room, arms at the ready. Chris followed, his eyes wary.

"Vampire attack." Wyatt murmured.

"Vampire? How did a vampire get in here?"

"Well, he sort of played himself off as a policeman and said that he needed to speak to you so…I uh…let him in." Wyatt replied, looking at his feet.

"Wyatt, you've got to be more careful!" She scolded before looking at her daughter. "Oxine, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine. But now I so want to be a vampire! Please let me be one!" She pleaded, looking at her mom.

Piper shook her head before walking out of the room, grumbling something about having the weirdest kids. "Well, if you're fine, maybe you should go pack for your trip?" Chris asked, signaling the stairs with his head.

"Aww. You guys are keeping secrets again, aren't you?" She complained, looking at both of her brothers.

"What secrets?" Chris joked, looking at his brother.

"Hey, I can keep a secret thank you very much." Wyatt said.

"Yeah." Oxine rolled her eyes. "Like the time we hid the vase we broke under Chris's bed. You told Sam, who told Payton, who told Antony, who told Lynne, who told her mother, who told mom."

"Wait, what vase?" Chris asked, confused.

"Whoops!" Oxine said, realizing her mistake. "Well, um, good luck vampire hunting. See ya!" She ran up the stairs to pack her bags.

"Seriously, what vase?" Chris asked, turning on his brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wyatt said, heading into the kitchen. "Come on slowpoke ,we don't want to lose daylight!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Billie Jenkins asked Oxine for the millionth time.

"Yes." Oxine breathed, exasperated. Wyatt smiled at his sister's insistence.

"You will be careful, right? And make sure that she eats right?" Piper asked, setting a foil covered paper plate in front of where Billie sat in the kitchen.

"Of course." Billie waved her hand. "Come on, lighten up mom."

"Well, I still don't think that this is a good idea…"

"Would you rather have her here with vampires running around?" Chris asked his mother, taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"I guess not…"

"Piper, don't be so worried. I will take care of her." Billie smiled.

"Okay…well, be safe. Oh, and wear your jacket!" Piper picked up the thin cloth and handed it to her daughter.

"Mom, you're acting as if I'm four!" Oxine complained as se and the two women walked out of the room.

"Whoop! The house belongs to the boys again!" Wyatt cheered, earning a glare from his brother. "Oh, come on Chris, why so serious?"

"What are you, the joker now?"

"Psh, no. I be batman brother!"

"Yeah, right."

"What, you doubt my awesomeness?"

"Somehow, I don't think you'd make a good dark night."

"But, but that suit would so-"

"Just shh! I don't want to hear another word of that sentence."

"You're so mean!"

"Don't I know it."

Wyatt stuck his tongue out at his brother before standing up. "Alright, ready to get rid of those vampires?"'

"I guess." Chris stood up, hesitant. "But I don't like this. I mean, they show up here one day and begin running things? Then the underworld asks us for help?"

"I understand that you're hesitant, but let's not think about that until after we get rid of the infestation problem. Now, move it!" Wyatt walked out the door, leaving Chris to sigh and follow slowly after.


End file.
